Rainy Day
by alwayshidden
Summary: Ereri love. Fluff, bonding, talking, all in the rain where everything seems dramatic (but really isn't xD).
1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV:

The rain was hard as ever. Perfect. It just matched the atmosphere of today. Yesterday. The day before. Everyday since my friends and I had all joined the forces against titans. Every time we went outside to face those monsters, we always had at least a few casualties.

Looking up from the dining hall table, the sky was dark, and this day was coming to an end. Tomorrow was about to be born. If I were outside without a lamp, I sure as hell wouldn't be able to see anything. Rainwater streamed endlessly from the roof to the ground, creating squiggly, transparent patterns on the window panes.

We've lost far too many people along the way. Damn, it's hard, having to miss people you can't meet again.

Looking over at Jean, who sat at the table opposite with his back towards me, I could only get a rough grasp of what he must be going through. The grief that had hardened into the air around him was unbearable, _genuine_. Of course. He and Marco were best friends, or, who knew. But they were close. It had been months, years, since we lost Marco, and he was still silently mourning for him, day after day.

Just thinking about it made me pity the old horse-face. I wanted to walk over and comfort him, but, of course... Due to the circumstances of our situations, I was pretty certain he wouldn't agree with that.

Getting up, with what were the remains of my now nonexistent appetite, I left my plate on the wooden table, between Armin and Mikasa. "Wait, Eren." Armin called out to me with an unusually quiet voice. I did as my best friend told, and stopped in my tracks, waiting for him to continue. "You should... Take your food with you, in case your appetite comes back later."

"Ah. Yeah... Thanks, Armin." I turned back, grabbed the bread and fruits and put them into the pockets of my 3D maneuver gear. Maybe I would need them later, as he said. "Mikasa, Armin..." Looking back once more, I waited for a response.

Armin was probably too soaked in grief himself to look back. I couldn't blame him. Mikasa, however, looked back in response. Her hair was getting longer, little by little. Man, it sure was a while since we joined the Survey Corps. "Goodnight, take care." Then, despite the solid atmosphere created around this dining hall, she managed a weak smile. Nodding, she responded the same way.

"Goodnight, Eren." With that, I walked off, up into my room.

* * *

_Fwump._

I flopped myself onto the bed in my room. Honestly, I was surprised when I first came, to find out that the place provided each of us personal rooms. It was small, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't feel the need to.

Man, I needed to shower soon. But I _really_ didn't want to get up and move around. Who knew your emotions could actually impact you physically? _Sigh._ My shoulders felt heavy. I missed them. Even though I was distant from some, we've still talked, trained together. We ate together, complained together, moped together as the days passed. Everyone.

I never thought I'd say this, but...

After years since my mother had died, and I joined the Survey Corps, I was beginning to forget her face. It wasn't like she was being replaced, but this place was growing onto me, like a new family. A new family, to fill in for the hole that had been created in my heart since... Everything began.

My body became lighter as I closed my eyes and thought about it. Lying on my bed, I thought I'd just fall asleep, deal with everything tomorrow.

My eyelids became heavier. Muscles looser. Consciousness drifting away, as my vision became darker...

_As if!_

I sure as hell wasn't going to dirt up my bed and create more work for myself. It was a pain, but I might as well go shower.

Huffing, I got out of bed. But somehow, I couldn't get myself to pick up my pajamas and head out yet. Just got closer to the window, to gaze out.

I felt my eyes widen in a vague shock. My eyes could make out a figure in the distance, through the aqueous streaks all over the glass window panes. Walking from the entrance of this building. It was heading towards the graves, most likely for a visit. The sky was dark, the world was pitch black, but somehow I knew. It was unmistakably Heichou. Heichou Levi.

Getting up, I grabbed my Survey Corps cape, pulled over the hood, and dashed to the entrance and catch up with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I wrote Eren grabbing his hooded cape, because I think there weren't umbrellas during their time. Also, this is just a short story I'm writing between Eren and Levi. No smut in this, if that was what you're looking for, sorry ^^**

**I'm still continuing my other story ****_at the moment_****, I just felt like starting a new one because it was a quick idea that popped into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's POV:

The office was quiet as usual, where I sat and did the paperwork with Erwin and Hanji.

Damn, the king sure was a selfish asshole. Maybe it wasn't that bad getting this shit-load of work every week regarding the laws, since we did experiments and research on titans, as well as kept a live specimen of our own. Man, Eren sure was a hell of a kid. He's a shitty fucking brat, that was what.

He was loud, irrational, assuming, and absolutely unpredictable. Though, one thing I didn't hate about him was that he was passionate. He searched for justice in mankind, our victory against titans, our _right to live._

For a brief moment, my eyes widened to where my own train of thought was going. Letting loose a long sigh and sitting back in my office chair, I looked at the ceiling. _Maybe that Jäeger kid wasn't such a little shit._

How long was it, since we took these kids into the scouting legion?

* * *

It was a dim evening, the campfire roaring with bright flames like gold. A chilly night. There, Erwin stood in front of me, proudly visible bosom as he stood straight as a sword. This man, back then, was the one I took most seriously. His sense of justice was just as strong as mine, and his caring for comrades was as genuine as life itself.

Before us, stood the scrawny new trainees. After Erwin had made his speech, though, the cluster of people thinned. Like tea through a strainer. The tea leaves were the important ones, because that was what the strainer was meant to keep. All the cowards that joined the military police to stay inside, without the effort for saving mankind, were easily filtered out like the tea.

"You have my respect." Erwin had said, when no more had gone. These brats were snotty and all, but indeed, they had _our_ respect. Not just Erwin's but mine included. Because they knew the risk, the danger that had to be taken to save and help each other when fighting for mankind. The courage needed to expose yourself to titans, solely the destruction of humanity.

* * *

Everyone looked so young back then.

Speaking of time, I glanced at the clock. It was 9:48 PM. Scoffing out of a shitty mood, I got up and peered out the frosted glass. Rainy evening, dark as the bottom of a grave. _Late enough._

Grabbing my Survey Corps hood to shield myself from the rain, I headed out of my office. The king could kiss my fucking ass. Despite that I didn't have a say about his position, it didn't change that the only reason his ass was still alive and controlling the three great walls in Germany was because people like us existed. We went out everyday to slaughter titan ass. Researching, experimenting, investigating... That was the duty of the Survey Corps.

Exiting the building, I was greeted coldly by the shower of the sky. My hooded cape was soaked, but it was nothing compared to the space left in my heart after my original comrades' demise.

Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld... I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you guys alive.

Trudging my way over, stomping through the muddy puddles in my path, I was nearing the cemetery.

* * *

Eren's POV:

"Levi Heichou!" I had to talk to him. I just needed to know what he thought of me. If he held a grudge against me for being the reason to his friends's downfall. "Levi Heichou! Please wait!"

When I finally caught up to him, the rain around me seemed to thin out in volume, as my five senses were all sharply focused, solely onto him. His expression was grim, but with a slight hint of shock like he hadn't expected me. Perhaps the rain was too loud for him to hear most of what I said. He was eyeing me up and down. But having said nothing, he turned back to his path and continued walking, grabbing my hand along with him.

"Levi Heichou..." I muttered. I wanted to ask if it was a bad time to talk to him, but held the words in my throat, waiting for a response.

"What is it?" With a bit of relief that he was still paying attention to me, I continued.

"Where are you going?" A long pause was created, filled in with the sound of a relentless, cold rain. But he didn't respond to me for quite a while. Silence taunting me, I grew a little anxious over his directions.

Trudge, trudge, trudge...

We were nearing the location, as I could tell from his grip on my wrist as he pulled me with him, slowing down. Levi's footsteps were clear on the muddy puddles in the rain. Looking up, the sight before us simply took the words away from my mouth, leaving me silently staring there with my mouth hanging open like a codfish.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV:

"It's the anniversary of their deaths." Levi said, as his grip left my wrist and continued walking into the cemetery. So this was where he was going. Wherever I looked, gravestones where planted here and there in neat, grim rows. There were old and new, some stones crumbled, some beat and worn from the weather and time. Some were relatively new. But the gravestones that lay next to each other, where Levi was heading before, simply blended in with the cemetery and its' community of the deceased.

"Oi." He called out to me, looking over his shoulders. The rain water dripped from the very tips of his hair, glossy and moist. It landed onto the pronounced features of his face, gliding down his pale skin. Our capes weren't the most efficient things for shielding rain, but they were better than nothing. "You gonna follow me, brat?"

"Ah, hai!" I responded, jogging over to where he was. _He looked so beautiful, even in the rain._ In the situation we were in, that was what suddenly came to mind. I must look like a mess, compared to him.

I came to a stop in our tracks, as we stood before the four grave stones. I did the same, standing stiffly next to him, nervous and keen as to what he was going to do next. But as my eyes were laid upon them, an instant guilt rose to my eyes, forming into the beginning of tears. I had to hold them back.

Thinking about that day, I had made the wrong choices. Trusting your friends were one thing, but that wasn't the fucking answer when you subconsciously knew that they'd die. _They wanted you to trust them. But why the hell would you do that when you know death was a possibility?_ Soaked in guilt and self-hatred, I looked down at my feet. I was indebted to him, and his friends. I'm sorry Petra. I'm sorry Oluo. Gunther and Eld, too. I'm so, so sorry you had to waste your lives over mine. When I always had my titan form, and I could've bashed Annie in any time I wanted.

No. Of course I didn't. With my stupid decisions and silly naivety, I thought trust was the answer. It was impossible to stop thinking about it. "Oi, gaki." I heard the rough, angry voice of Levi reach into the depths of my mind, pulling my brain back to reality.

"Ah, Hai! Levi Heichou!" I panicked, whipping my head back to him in the rain, the hood falling off. It left my whole head to soak in the rain. To my surprise, he had taken off his hood too. Wait, what did I mean 'surprised'? Of course he did, it was a cemetery, where we greeted our deceased loved ones.

He grabbed my shirt by the front, wrinkling it a little. "What are you thinking about?"

"Eh?" his question took me by surprise. We were in the cemetery, in front of his four friends's graves, where it was clear that I was guilty of their deaths.

"I brought you over so we could visit my old friends and tell them how they're doing. You're just standing their looking at your feet with your fists clenched. What the hell are you thinking about?" Levi's expression was dull, but his eager curiosity and inquisitiveness was shooting at my brain. Quick, I had to find the right words.

"Ah... Ano... I- I was thinking about…"

"Go on." His grip remained tight on my shirt. Levi Heichou, if he continued to come any closer to my face, I think I'd break down. His eyes, nose and lips were so close to mine.

Reaching my hands to the grip he had on my shirt, so I could subtly get him to loosen up, I continued my sentence, "The day they passed away." With a gulp.

Quizzically raising an eyebrow, he continued to grip me in the rain. He obviously needed more information to understand why. "I'm very sorry. I decided to rely on them, when I had the power to transform. I knew better than anyone else, the female titan was aiming to capture me. So even if I failed, I wouldn't die, but she'd have me alive to bring back elsewhere. Instead, I had to rely on your dearest comrades." Gritting my teeth, I saw him widen his eyes. "Standing here before their graves, I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for that."

As I finished my reasoning with him, he loosened his grip completely. Getting back completely on my feet, he flicked my head, mockingly pushing my head. "Silly brat."

"Eh?" This man, Levi Heichou. He confused me sometimes, especially now.

"Don't you remember what I said, before you made that decision?" I shook my head to his question.

He gave me a serious look, putting a hand on his hip. ''_The difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. _Choose…_ Believe in yourself, or believe in the survey corps and me. I don't know... I never have, I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So, choose for yourself whichever decision you regret the least. _Not sure if I got every word exactly correct, but you get my point across."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For the quote, credits go to .

I had to look it up to get the exact words xD Anyway, thanks to all the readers out there for taking your time to read my head-canons :) Feel free to review, give me a piece of your mind. Tell me what you thought about the fic. I'm not done with this yet, I'm posting another chapter soon. Stay tuned! ^.^


End file.
